


Warmth

by saltylikecrait



Series: The Time Between [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-12-22 18:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltylikecrait/pseuds/saltylikecrait
Summary: Space travel isn't always the most comfortable.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Finnrey Friday!

The hum of the _Millennium Falcon’s_ engines became a soothing background noise when she tried to sleep on board. Rey convinced herself that as long as they were still going, nothing was wrong… at least for the moment. She could rest a little more easily under her pile of blankets.

Despite that, she tossed and turned and felt her hair tangle and mess each time she moved. She wanted to blame the old mattresses of the crew’s quarters for her discomfort, but even she admitted they were far more comfortable than anything she slept on back on Jakku. 

Poking her head outside the safety and warmth of her blankets she looked to the bunk on the opposite side of her and found it was empty.

Finn hadn’t returned from his flight shift yet.

Worry overtook her, and she sat up. He always returned to the crew’s quarters to sleep after his shift was over. Sometimes, he would sit next to Rey and talk with her until one of them grew sleepy and he returned to his own bunk. It was nice to talk to him and she realized that she never had a closer friend than Finn.

It wouldn’t hurt to check on him. 

Rose had probably already rotated shifts with him as she kept Poe company. The _Falcon_ was set for autopilot at lightspeed, but it was always for the best to have someone keep an eye on things during these long trips. The problem was that sometimes being in such close proximity of others for so long made Rey grow sick of them. She didn’t always know what to talk about, leading to awkward silences between her and the others. Poe seemed to get that, at least, and Finn didn’t mind at all. Rose, however, would try to do all the talking for them and get visibly annoyed when Rey couldn’t hold on her end of the conversation.

She wished she’d put on a pair of socks before she wandered outside the quarters. The floor of the corridor was freezing against her skin.

It didn’t take long to find him though. The moment she walked into the living quarters, she found him slumped against the booth of the dejark table, sound asleep. There was an empty wrapper of ration cubes left and she realized he must have been so exhausted that he fell asleep after eating.

Briefly, she debated waking him, worried that sleeping like that would hurt his back, but she didn’t want to startle him either. He was in such a deep sleep that she wanted to leave him be.

Rey felt cold again, and she worried Finn might be cold too.

Maneuvering through the corridor once more, she stopped back in the crew’s quarters and removed the blanket from his bunk, returning to his side and draping it lightly over him.

He didn’t stir and remained fast asleep. Smiling slightly, Rey turned around and went back to her bunk where her warm pile of blankets were waiting for her.


End file.
